Distrito 9
by Ker6
Summary: ¡Que empiecen los septuagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre! SPOILERS DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE


Me levanto con el pelo negro lleno de nudos, así que corro a peinármelo antes de que mi madre me vea y piense que he dormido más de la cuenta. Cuando piso el frío suelo me viene a la mente que hoy es el día de la Cosecha, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y, por alguna razón, tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Tendré que ir yo a los Juegos del Hambre este año? Por favor, que no sea así.

Mi padre, unos años atrás, me enseñó a luchar y a reconocer plantas por si algún día yo soy la elegida, pero es inevitable aterrarse después de ver año tras año esa matanza. Lo que me da más miedo, sin duda, son los profesionales. Siempre preparados para matarte si te permites un segundo de duda.

Ahora, solo me apetece sentarme en la cama y mirar al suelo. Pero no puedo, por que hoy es el día de la Cosecha, es un día festivo, y quiero prepararme cuanto antes.

Me visto con uno de mis mejores vestidos, de color gris con franjas blancas, luego me peino lo mejor que puedo el abultado pelo oscuro y me pongo unos zapatos planos también grises. Delante del espejo, por un momento, me parece que estoy bonita, pero sé de sobras que debe ser mi imaginación.

En ese momento el delicioso olor a pan recién hecho llega a mi nariz y salgo a paso rápido de mi habitación. Mi padre y mi madre están sentados en la mesa, él cortando rodajas de pan y ella repartiéndolas entre los cuatro platos. Veo a mi hermana, Bim, de once años, trayendo lentamente un plato con mantequilla en una mano y, en la otra, un tarro lleno de miel. Los tres parecen preocupados, así que bajo y me siento junto a mi madre sin prestar mucha atención a sus rostros. Seguramente están preocupados por si salgo elegida en selección del Distrito 9, nuestro distrito. Pero yo soy la que debo estar preocupada, no ellos. O, al menos, no con tanta intensidad.

Sonrío a mi hermana de la manera más despreocupada que me es posible y le cojo el tarro de miel antes de empezar a untarla en una rebanada de pan caliente. Mientras lo hago no puedo evitar apretar los labios, mis padres me dirigen una mirada totalmente llena de pena y preocupación.

-Hija, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te enseñe años atrás? –me pregunta mi padre. Tengo ganas de gritarle, pero, simplemente, asiento mientras mastico. Ni él ni mi madre lo saben, pero a veces me sorprendo a mi misma buscando plantas comestibles o recordando qué hacer si alguien se te acerca por la espalda.

Por unos minutos nadie dice nada. Ellos no se atreven, y yo… yo, simplemente, creo que no quiero hablar.

Las posibilidades de que me toque a mi son altas desde el año pasado, ya que los años anteriores mi madre no había podido confeccionar ni un vestido por la rivalidad entre tiendas (el Distrito 9 se encarga de confeccionar la ropa para los del Capitolio, aunque a veces se enviaba ropa a otros distritos), hasta mediados del año pasado me había dedicado a pedir teselas cada dos meses para poder comer. Hasta que por fin mi madre había vuelto a superar a las otras tiendas y, ahora, tenía una vida mucho mejor que antes, aunque no se me permitían excesos. Debía haber más de 24 boletos con mi nombre, eso era seguro.

-Hija, recuerda que, a partir del año pasado, pueden sobrevivir los dos tributos del distrito vencedor, si quedan vivos hasta el final –me murmura mi madre con timidez, sé que no quiere anticipar nada, pero me siento ofendida igualmente y no puedo evitar enviarle una mirada enfadada.

-Dudo que se pueda, mamá. ¿No recuerdas que Caesar al final rectificó? Era una estúpida estratagema de los del Capitolio para ganar audiencia y expectación.

Por un momento me pareció que mi hermana iba a echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante pero, finalmente, se concentró en la mantequilla sobre su trozo de pan. Mi padre golpeó la mesa, incapaz de creérselo.

-No digas tonterías, Sylph –dice después de golpear la mesa –. Bien que los dos del año pasado, del Distrito 12, salieron los dos de ahí.

-¡Por qué se burlaron de los Vigilantes, papá! –me levanto, enfurruñada más no poder, y echó atrás la silla con fuerza –. Nos veremos en la plaza, no quiero estar más rato aquí –les digo. Cojo mi chaqueta de punto del perchero al lado de la puerta de salida y salgo de casa.

No tengo ni idea de a donde dirigirme ahora. Las calles están bastante llenas de gente de mediana edad, no veo a ningún adolescente hasta que me adentro entre el gentío y consigo llegar lejos de la plaza, cerca de la reja electrificada. Dicen que en el Distrito 12 no dejan electrificada la reja todo el día, quizá no pueden gastar tanta energía., aunque ahora que los tributos ganadores son los suyos seguro que podrán.

Al lado de la reja, junto a mí, veo a un chico con la camisa y pantalones arrugados. Aún así es tan atractivo y elegante que no parece tener defectos. Claro que, si mi madre le viera, seguro que encontraría cientos de errores en sus ropas y apariencia.

El chico gira la cabeza hacia mí rápidamente, es obvio que a notado que le he estado mirando. Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, me siento avergonzada. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque le miraba.

-¿Eres Sylph Baglay? –pregunta. Noto como la piel del brazo se me eriza de repente.

-Si, soy yo –le respondo alzando la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

Los zapatos dan un paso hacia mi y se quedan parados.

-¿Puedes hacer algo con esto? –pregunta, haciendo que alce la mirada. Señala su camisa con desgana, cosa que hace que frunza el ceño. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –. Digo, eres la hija de Arsa, quizá te ha enseñado a alisar ropa –murmura mirando el suelo. De repente entiendo qué es lo que quiere: que arregle su ropa para la selección.

De hecho, mi madre sí me enseñó hace tiempo a alisar, coser ropa y confeccionarla yo misma, al igual que a tomar las medidas.

Asiento mientras doy un paso hacia él.

-Claro, si mi madre no nos ve entrar en la tienda no hay problema –le informo mientras estudio su camisa, ¿qué habrá hecho para arrugarla tanto? –. Mejor no te separes de mi mientras vamos, si mi madre te ve delante de la tienda solo pensara que quieres robar o que eres un cliente –aunque, en realidad, la opción de "ser un cliente" con el aspecto dejado del chico es, ni más ni menos, lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza a mi madre. Ella tiende a ser muy radical.

El chico asiente antes de empezar a andar entre el gentío de nuevo, esta vez me fijo en que sí hay algún que otro chico de mi edad corriendo por las calles con bolsas de ropa en las manos. No tardamos en llegar a la tienda, por suerte mi madre esta de espaldas a la ventana de casa cuando empiezo a abrir la puerta y empujo al chico hacia el interior de esta.

Me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta antes de montar la plancha. El chico me clava la mirada con una leve admiración mientras la monto, hace que me den ganas de reír.

-Quítate la ropa detrás del biombo –le digo señalando con la cabeza el apartado biombo de color amarillo gastado. El chico asiente sin decir nada y se va hacia detrás del biombo –. Seguramente hay algo por ahí que puedes ponerte mientras te plancho la ropa, busca en el baúl. Esa por ahí –le informó mientras lleno la plancha con medio vaso de agua. Unos segundos después él deja su ropa colgando del biombo. La cojo y empiezo a plancharla rápidamente. La idea de que él está ahí me pone nerviosa, es la primera vez que plancho algo para alguien.

Cuando me doy cuenta él ya esta a mi lado, lleva una camiseta unas tallas más grande que la suya y de pantalón solo ha encontrado uno muy corto de color azul. Estoy segura de que ese pantalón es de la señora Ollie, la vecina.

-¿Crees que saldrás seleccionado? –le preguntó antes de morderme el labio inferior. Aunque esté de espaldas a él sé que debe estar apretando los labios, a mi tampoco me gustaría que nadie me lo preguntara.

-Tengo bastantes posibilidades, más que tu, seguro –contesta. Niego con la cabeza mientras acabo de alisar los pantalones.

-Yo debo tener más de cuarenta, he pedido bastantes teselas. Aunque no lo parezca hace unos años teníamos problemas para conseguir clientes.

No se sorprende. Aún así separa los labios como si no se lo esperase.

-Debemos estar en las mismas –suelta una triste risa –, quizá este año salimos los dos elegidos –dice. Pliego los pantalones y se los doy rápidamente, supongo que iré mucho más rápido con la camisa.

Durante los minutos siguientes no decimos nada.

La idea de ir con él a los Juegos del Hambre no para de pasarse por mi cabeza, pero no puedo imaginarme nada. Es imposible imaginarse la presentación, por que no tengo tanta imaginación como para crear un vestido hermoso de la nada, ni puedo verme a mi misma bonita por mucho que me esfuerce, tampoco puedo imaginarme en el estadio, por que no tengo ni idea de cómo será este año ¿un bosque, quizá? ¿o quizá un desierto?

El año pasado habían puesto un frondoso bosque, seguramente este año pondrían algo sorprendente y aterrador. El entretenimiento es lo único que les importa a esos Vigilantes.

-Entonces… tu crees que vas a salir –le digo mirándole a los ojos, él hunde los hombros en señal de indiferencia –. Te daré un consejo. Si dicen tu nombre no te muestres derrumbado, mira fríamente o sonríe. De esa forma los profesionales seguro que pensaran que eres fuerte, querrán que estés con ellos y no intentaran matarte al principio.

-¿Eso es una propuesta? –pregunta de repente. Miró su cara llena de confusión –. Ya sabes, si alguno de nosotros dos sale elegido tenemos que aparentar ser insensibles a la elección.

-Esta bien –le digo antes de sonreír, aunque él cree que ha sido mi idea, yo no lo tengo tan claro. Le doy la camisa recién planchada y él se dirige hacia el biombo. De repente, la idea de ser elegida, si es junto a él, me parece mucho menos aterradora.

Aunque no haya absolutamente nada en el mundo que me asegure que iré con él mi corazón se llena de esperanza.

El reloj toca las doce. Dentro de media hora todos los jóvenes tenemos que estar en la plaza. Convierto las manos en puños y los aprieto, pronto sabré que me depara.

Él sale de detrás del biombo, está realmente guapo ahora. El pelo rubio desordenado con la ropa tan bien planchada le hace parecer peligroso.

-¿Vamos? –pregunta.

-Vamos.

Sale rápidamente de la tienda. Yo no puedo evitar pensar que quizá no volveré a entrar, por lo que cierro la puerta muy lentamente y sin ninguna ilusión, dejo caer las llaves en el bolsillo del vestido y voy hacia la plaza junto al chico.

Hasta que no estoy en el centro de la plaza, junto a Keami, mi mejor amiga, no me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama el chico. Ella no parece muy preocupada por salir elegida, solo tiene un boleto con su nombre, la que de verdad tiene boletos es su hermana mayor, que siempre ha pedido las teselas por ella.

La plaza no tarda ni cinco minutos en llenarse de familias y apostadores. Por suerte el murmullo de la gente hace imposible concentrarse en tus propios pensamientos.

Solo cuando Jenny Stocky aparece en el podio del alcalde el murmullo desaparece.

Como cada año Jenny cuenta la historia de Panem, de los Juegos del Hambre y del maldito Capitolio. En nuestro distrito el alcalde prefiere quedarse al margen de todo, su hijo murió en unos Juegos del Hambre.

Para distraerme del discurso miró hacia la zona de los chicos. Me sorprende darme cuenta de que el chico también me estaba mirando a mi, quizá él tampoco soportaba a esa mujer y su pelo rubio. Le sonrío mientras me recuerdo a mí misma que no debo mostrar ninguna emoción de Jenny dice mi nombre.

Cuando miro hacia ella me sorprendo, ya esta sacando el papelito con el nombre.

Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza hasta que veo un montón de ojos hacia mí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha dicho mi nombre? Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. Para asegurarme miró la pantalla detrás del pelo rubio de Jenny y lo confirmo: ahí esta mi cara, debajo esta mi nombre y al lado mi numero de distrito.

Subo al podio sin ni siquiera asumir qué es lo que está pasando y clavo la mirada en el chico, que me mira sorprendido y, a la vez, contento de mi reacción. No puedo mirar hacia ninguna otra parte, tengo miedo de ponerme a llorar si miro hacia mi madre.

Unos segundos después Jenny, a mi lado, saca otro papel y se acerca al micrófono para aclararse la voz. Es impaciente hasta para eso.

-Frex Grahams –dice, pero no aparto la mirada del chico, que no cambia su expresión. Un instante después él empieza a avanzar entre la multitud hasta llegar a mi lado.

Me cuesta unos segundos entender que él es Frex Grahams.

Los dos hemos cumplido la promesa.


End file.
